


And Now for the Big Finish

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attempted underage kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Episode: s01e09 The Puppet Show, F/M, POV Principal Snyder, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: A First Kiss Willow might have given Giles (or tried too) in Season One just because she was glad he didn't die. (1 of 7)





	

It's started. Too much commotion for even teenaged “setting up”. And on-the-nose lines like “What's happening!?!” Dead giveaway.

Giles shouted that! A Teacher. What are you supposed to make of that?

“It's over,” Summers declares. The curtain opens.

Absurd. Grotesque. Realistic decapitation. You almost wonder. But you don't.

Summers cradles the puppet. Harris stands, pointless. Giles sits, stunned.

Rosenberg drops her hatchet. Throws her arms around Giles. Aims a kiss for his lips. He turns aside, toward the audience. Her kiss lands on his cheek. They both stare. Horrified.

“I don't get it,” you finally admit. “What is it? Avant-Garde?”


End file.
